


Puzzling Over Ethics

by Queen_of_the_Ruckus



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Ruckus/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Ruckus
Summary: Frankenstein’s latest scheme to get more time in his lab might be a bit questionable.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama Di Raizel & Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	Puzzling Over Ethics

Frankenstein drifts slowly down the halls of his own home, guilt weighing heavily upon his soul, his footfalls echoing damningly against the polished wood floors. His bond is carefully held shut, his thoughts kept private.

What is about to take place isn't exactly _wrong,_ per say. His Master shouldn't come to any harm because of it, and if he could just have a little more time… Well, this might give him that and more. 

Still, it feels decidedly filthy. A low and dirty trick. What does it say about him that he would be willing to do such a thing to his kind and patient Master, trusting to a fault? And more than that, what does such a scheme betray of his own opinion of Sir Raizel? His Master is not so simple to deceive, as much as he might ignore crimes that have not yet taken place. 

He shakes his head almost angrily, clearing it of such thoughts and allowing his silken hair to settle more becomingly around his face. Looking his best never hurts, after all. He steels himself. This is what he needs to do, ethical or not.

A couple slight adjustments to his shirt and he is ready, the tea still hot despite how he's been dragging his feet. 

A few short knocks, a well-worn pause, and he is standing in Raizel's room, at his Master's side and doing his best to appear only vaguely surprised by the mundane box in his Master's pale hands, as yet unopened. 

His plant had been successful, then. There is still time to back out -- but no. Not with Master's precious life at stake. 

_Carefully, now. Act casual._

"What do you have there, Master?" 

"The children gave it to me. They said I might enjoy it."

"I see." Frankenstein pours tea as though it is the only thought in his head. At this exact moment, it may very well be - his designs tucked away even from himself. He follows the natural script that the situation provides, nothing more or less. "Would you like for me to open it?" He bows his head, servile to this being alone amongst billions. 

After a harrowing moment of consideration, Raizel rewards him with a single regal nod. 

He slices through thin plastic delicately, mindful of the contents underneath. Then he presents his lord with the colorfully patterned enigma. With a sort of vague pleasantness, he observes as his Master lifts a single minute piece up for inspection, eventually laying it flat on the small table to retrieve another. And another. And another. 

Frankenstein smiles dotingly to himself, keeping his grin several degrees below 'shit eating' by only an impressive degree of will. He bows himself out of the room, his pace carefully measured and by all appearances normal. 

His true colors bleed out only slightly on the long elevator ride down to his lab. A tinge of gleeful violet, a terrifyingly cheerful grin, his mind turning over the numbers once again, solely for his own edification. One thousand pieces, and at his Master's careful pace? The puzzle shouldn't be completed for several _days._

He swallows down the threat of giddy laughter, only vaguely cheerful as he goes about his work. Innocent by all appearances. 


End file.
